


Heart Proof

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You can't sleep because of nightmares. It's the same for Edmund.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Reader, edmund pevensie/you
Kudos: 46





	Heart Proof

You couldn’t sleep that night.

Ever since the ship left to try and follow the blue star, you’ve had nothing but nightmares that kept you awake. You’re not the only one, you’ve noticed that Lucy was often already awake when you would yourself wake up, the young girl sitting at a desk and writing in a journal to calm herself down. That’s how you left her when you decided to go take a small stroll on the deck; maybe the fresh air will help you ease down.

You were just about to reach the stairs that leads towards the bow when you notice a figure observing the sky up there, a small smile reaching your eyes when you recognize Edmund.

“You can’t sleep either?”

He jumps up and rapidly turns his head when he hears your voice, his shoulders relaxing at the sight of you joining him. You cross your arms over the boat railing next to him, your eyes settling on the dark sky empty of any stars with slight disappointment.

“Still no blue star?”

“ _Hm-hm._ ” He gives out a sigh, his eyes closing for a moment. “I think the mist is trying to make us insane.”

You turn your head towards him, worry settling on your features when he opens his eyes with a sad light in them. “How so?”

“It…” He stays silent for a moment, fidgeting with his own hands as he tries to think of the right words before he sighs again. “Nevermind.”

“Edmund…” You tilt your head at him, gently taking one of his in one of yours. “You know you can tell me anything.”

He squeezes your hand as a response, a nervous chuckle escaping his throat.

“It’s just…” He breathes in before shaking his head. “ _It keeps reminding me that no one thinks I’m good enough.”_

The words sink into your heart, feeling short of breath from the pain you’re witnessing. “What?”

“I’m the High King now.” You feel his hand tightening its grip on yours, his eyes settled on the dark horizon. “And yet, I’m still playing second fiddle… first, it was Peter, now it’s Caspian… I-” He starts chuckling, and you can hear sadness mixed with anger in it. “I mean, I fought wars! I… I fought the White Witch _two_ times! I’m even one of the best swordsmen in Narnia! Yet, no one gives me a chance!”

You can’t do anything but listen, holding onto his hand tighter to let him know that you’re still here.

“I mean, if no one gives me a chance, how am I supposed to prove that…”

He stops when his eyes meet yours, the realization of everything he just said hitting him, and so he looks with a shameful look.

“Prove what?”

Your heart breaks when he looks back at you with tears in his eyes.

“ _How am I supposed to prove that I’m deserving of your love?_ ”

“No… No, Edmund-” You touch his shoulder to make him turn completely to you, your hand then moving to cup his cheek when he tries to look away. “Listen to me… you don’t have to prove anything! Especially not to me! I already love you so much…”

“But what happens when someone better than me comes around?” The sadness in his eyes seems to deepen, his bottom lip quivering. “What happens when… when you meet someone more handsome and… and more skilled and braver than me? I just know you’re gonna leave me for them-”

“That’s not gonna happen!” You let go of his hand so you can hold his head with both of yours, your own tears falling down your cheeks. “It’s not, okay? I’m with you, I-I don’t _want_ someone else because I gave my heart to _you!_ ”

He blinks a few times, your words crushing but healing his soul at the same time. “(Y/N)…”

Before he can say anything else, you pick up the hand you freed a few moments ago, making his palm touch the left side of your chest. His cheeks heat up when he feels the cold touch of your skin, his eyes looking shyly up at you.

“You have to believe me when I say this.” He notices the determination in your eyes, a sad yet genuine smile appearing on your lips. “What resides in my heart… is all the proof _I_ need to know that you’re the one.”

You gently let go of his hand when he moves it up your neck so it can find its way onto the side of your face, his thumb wiping one of your tears as he feels his own coming out profusely. He presses his forehead against yours, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

“What did I do to deserve having you in my life?”

“Being you.” Your voice isn’t above a whisper, your eyes looking right into his brown orbs as you smile. “Just you.”

He gives you back a warm smile that reaches his eyes, knowing right at this moment that he couldn’t live a life without you by his side.


End file.
